The availability of land for cemeteries is becoming more and more limited as time goes on. That is one reason why cremation of human remains is becoming more popular.
Interment by placing cremated human remains in urns and then placing such urns in front loaded vaults is quite common. While this system requires the use of much less space, it does require construction of an expensive above ground building and there are practical limits of how high the vault storage structure can be. For example, it would be unacceptable for the vault to be so high that the front thereof cannot be easily viewed from floor level. Consequently, there is a need to solve the aforementioned problems.